


Of Consequence

by santanico



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles discuss what happens when you make a mistake. Derek opens up. Stiles listens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> if you're a stickler for proper grammar - this ain't your fic. i didn't capitalize anything because i wrote it in my drafts on tumblr.

“your dad got fired.”

stiles looks up warily and frowns. “yeah,” he agrees, eyeing derek with something that could be almost nervousness. “consequences.”

“there are always consequences,” derek says quietly as he sits down on the bench outside of the animal hospital besides stiles. “every action has a consequence.”

stiles isn’t quite sure if he’s being mocked, told a life-lesson, or critiqued. it’s totally possible he’s on the verge of receiving a combination of all three; but derek looks serious, not sarcastic, and he leans forward, resting his chin on his closed fingers, elbows on his knees. “today, scott got hurt. scott almost died. because we weren’t looking out for him.” this time derek throws stiles a sideways glance, face still hard as stone. “scott was also hurt because he made the choice to continue his relationship with allison. they certainly weren’t experts at keeping it covered up. we were lucky. lucky for the…pack dynamics. i heard him. i was able to get there in time. but if i hadn’t been…he would have died. because of something so silly as dating an argent. but it’s a lesson i know. the dangers of that family.”

stiles can’t take his eyes off of derek now, and he watches how derek’s jaw clenches the second before he closes his eyes, eyebrows coming together. “but at the core we’re still human.” derek’s voice is like grit and rock now, honest enough that stiles can feel the way it scratches. “we love and we make mistakes. your mistake was trying to keep your father out of it. trying to protect him. maybe you saved his life, but he lost his job. it’s all a matter of due consequence. who we take care of first, who matters most. scott doesn’t understand.” derek opens his eyes and stares at stiles for a long moment. stiles swallows. “scott wants to save everyone. do you think that’s possible?”

if stiles believes in anything he’s feeling right now, the one thing is that he has faith in scott. but – “no,” he admits softly. he still has to be realistic. they haven’t been able to save everyone. people are dying every day. jackson is killing them. and it’s not about to stop any time soon because of the power of love.

“it hurts. it hurts to kill those we love.” derek sits back again, up against the bench. stiles watches the way his chest heaves, how his lips quirk into a kind of sickened smile. “i couldn’t kill kate. she ruined my life. she murdered my family and then took credit for the death of my sister. but still…i couldn’t ever kill her. she was better and faster than me. and even when i hated her…she still mattered.”

stiles only vaguely knows what he’s talking about now, but he doesn’t dare interrupt. he’s never even heard derek talk this much before.

“you keep saying things,” derek says, addressing stiles straight this time. “about killing people. scott’s told me. you wanted to kill jackson. on multiple occasions…” derek’s mouth turns into a small smile again, but it’s almost bitter. “you’ve wanted me dead. yet you never act. you’ve saved me, stiles. i don’t know how, but it’s been three times now. you want me to trust you. you don’t trust me.”

stiles hesitates, unsure if he’s supposed to give some kind of answer. he’s sure his voice would shake if he tried.

derek just shakes his head slowly. “it’s okay. it isn’t that easy.” he sits back again, looking more relaxed. “trust. do i trust you? i don’t know. you’re a bit of a rat.”

this time stiles smiles.

“are you giving me advice?”

“is it working?”

stiles sighs slow and deep. “it’s true. it’s been true for a while. we need to be honest with our families. scott needs to tell his mom. i need to tell my dad. i…still can’t fix what happened. i can’t get his job back. at least not now. but maybe i can help him adjust, and maybe…we can still work as a family unit, you know?” stiles doesn’t really know what he’s saying, but he was right, his voice is kind of wavering. he bites his lips and palms at his eyes, trying to ignore the slight stinging. it’s late. his dad will be worried, because his dad will notice how long he’s been gone. but scott’s still in there. and scott’s still alive.

“you don’t have to be afraid,” derek says, and his voice is so quiet that stiles almost misses it.

“thank you.”

it’s the kind of conversation you don’t turn back on.


End file.
